The present invention relates to motorcycle accessories for providing extra storage space, and more particularly, to a powered hard saddlebag having a keyless remote control for opening and closing a lid on the saddlebag to gain or prevent access, respectively.
Due to the compact nature of motorcycles, storage space for personal items, repair equipment, and various accessories is limited. In order to increase the cargo capacity of a motorcycle, it has been known to attach a set of saddlebags. The saddlebags are typically carried on the rear portion of the motorcycle and hang off the rear fender using straps and brackets or are mounted more permanently to the motorcycle frame. Commonly, the saddlebags are made from soft cloth like or leather material, commonly known as a soft saddlebag, but are also made using hardened plastic material and the like to create what is commonly referred to as a hard saddlebag.
Typically, hard saddlebags use a manually operated locking mechanism that uses a key to operate the lock. Opening the lock allows a lid to be pivoted on a hinge attached to the saddlebag to gain access to the saddlebag interior. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,527,433 discloses a metal motorcycle saddle carrier that provides a pair of accessory storage compartments on each side of the rear tire. Each compartment has a hinged lid that is contoured to match the compartment shape. A lock is disposed on one end of the lid to engage the main body of the saddlebag and secure the lid closed. While such locks are sufficient to secure the lid of the saddlebag, they lack a functional and stylistic appeal desired among many riders. Additionally, when the saddlebag lid is already closed, it is easy for a rider to forget whether the lid may be locked or unlocked. Without manually manipulating the lock to see if it is open or closed, the rider has know way of knowing if the lid is secured, leading to possible theft of the contents stored in the saddlebag if the lid is in fact left unlocked.
Other saddlebags, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,338,260 require a padlock to secure the lid in place. These saddlebags have a major drawback in that the padlock is loosely attached and jiggles around while the motorcycle is in motion. Such loose components are typically undesirable and lead to unnecessary wear and tear on the saddlebag. As with the above noted patent, this type of saddlebag also lacks a certain functional and stylistic appeal desired by many of today""s riders.
Regardless of the type of lock used on the saddlebag, all the locks have external components that may be easily tampered with to gain access to the interior storage space. Thus, a saddlebag is needed that improves on the functionality, style, and tamp-resistance of the known prior art saddlebags.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a saddlebag that utilizes remote keyless operation to open and close a lid on the saddlebag to gain and restrict access to the interior storage space of the saddlebag.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a powered lid actuator mounted to the interior body of the saddlebag for raising and lowering the lid of the saddlebag, which preserves as much interior storage space as possible.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a functional and stylistic saddlebag with no exterior locking components that can be tampered with to gain access to the interior storage space.
The above objectives are accomplished according to the present invention by providing an automated saddlebag assembly on a motorcycle that includes a storage tub for attachment to the motorcycle having an interior storage space for carrying and storing items on the motorcycle. A lid is pivotally connected to the storage tub for covering the interior storage space of the storage tub to provide a protective covered container for carrying and storing the items.
A powered lid actuator is carried by the storage tub for pivoting the lid between a closed condition covering the storage tub, and an open condition allowing access to the storage tub interior storage space. An elongated actuator arm is included in the lid actuator interconnecting the lid actuator with the lid. The actuator arm has a first position retracted within the lid actuator, wherein the lid is held in the closed condition to cover the storage tub, and a second position extended out from the lid actuator, wherein the lid is held in the open condition for allowing access to the storage tub. A drive unit is operatively associated with the actuator arm for moving the actuator arm between the first position and the second position.
A control unit is in electronic communication with the drive unit for controlling a supply of electrical power to the drive unit causing the actuator arm to be retracted and extended between the first and second positions, respectively. A remote switch is in electronic communication with the control unit for signaling the control unit to deliver electrical power to the drive unit to operate the lid actuator and move the actuator arm to open and close the lid. As a result, a keyless automated saddlebag is provided for attachment to a motorcycle in which the lid of the saddlebag may be opened and closed at the touch of a button.
In order to properly secure the lid to the storage tub, the lid includes a prime anchor point for interconnecting with the actuator arm, so that when the actuator arm is retracted to the first position the lid is drawn tight against the storage tub to prevent flopping of the lid caused by wind and road vibrations. In the preferred embodiment, the lid is defined as having a center point between a first end and a second end of the lid that divides the lid into a first half and a second half. The prime anchor point is disposed within the first half of the lid and a hinge is included for pivotally connecting the first end of the lid to the storage tub. In this construction and arrangement, the prime anchor point ensures that the actuator arm is connected to the lid so that when the lid is moved to the closed condition it securely contacts the storage tub to provide a protective cover for the interior storage space.
The saddlebag includes a lower mounting member affixed to the storage tub for carrying the lid actuator, and an upper mounting member affixed to the lid at the prime anchor point for connecting the actuator arm to the lid. In the preferred embodiment, the lower mounting member is removably affixed to the storage tub with at least one attachment member. The attachment member is accessible from outside the storage tub so that the lid actuator can be detached from the storage tub to open the lid and gain access to the interior storage space of the storage tub in the event of lid actuator failure.
Advantageously, the lid actuator includes a housing pivotally connected to the lower mounting member, while the actuator arm is pivotally connected to the upper mounting member so that when the lid actuator is moved between the first position and the second position the lid actuator and actuator arm will pivot to prevent the actuator arm from binding up.
To cause the actuator arm to open and close the lid, the lid actuator includes an elongated threaded shaft disposed within the housing of the lid actuator being operatively associated with the actuator arm. Additionally, the actuator arm includes a hollow threaded chamber for receiving the threaded shaft so that the threading of the shaft cooperates with the threading of the hollow chamber to extend and retract the actuator arm. Preferably, the threading of the elongated threaded shaft and the hollow threaded chamber remain in constant taught contact free of slack to prevent the lid from flopping during movement of the motorcycle.
In the preferred embodiment, the drive unit is comprised of an electric motor, which is operatively connected to the elongated threaded shaft so that activation of the electric motor causes rotation of the threaded shaft to extend and retract the actuator arm through interaction of the threads with the hollow chamber of the actuator arm. The control unit is in electronic communication with the electric motor and the supply of electrical power for controlling delivery of power to the electric motor to activate and deactivate the electric motor to control rotation of the elongated threaded shaft. The remote switch is in electronic communication with the control unit for signaling the control unit to deliver electrical power from the supply of electrical power to the electric motor to activate the electric motor and turn the elongated threaded shaft to extend and retract the actuator arm.
In the preferred embodiment, the lid actuator produces a minimum torque of 50 ft/lbs. in the first position to secure the lid against the storage tub to prevent flopping of the lid by wind and road vibrations and to prevent unauthorized access to the storage tub.